


Partners

by Berzerker



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzerker/pseuds/Berzerker
Summary: Mako and the Female Bounty Hunter are finally finished with Nar Shaddaa. The last night on the moon turns out to be unexpectedly enjoyable.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Mako (Star Wars)
Kudos: 3





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt the need to write a little something about the two of them since they have such nice, easy dynamics between each other.

Nar Shaddaa had been a real mess. Not for Kryz personally, but she guessed it did kind of make it personal for her since she felt utterly sorry for Mako. Her reunion with her friend, Anuli, had been more short-lived than they could have anticipated. Even the extra credits Kryz would have gotten for delivering Eidolon alive for the Hutts didn’t matter anymore when she had the chance to shoot a gaping hole through the bastard’s head.

That’s what friends did to the murderers of their friends’ friends, right?

Kryz shook her head. There were too many thoughts inhabiting it and she could already feel the ghost of a headache in the back of her skull.

She stood beside Mako as Anuli’s remains were taken away by the local officials.

“I’m so glad that this is all over”, Mako sighed, looking at the body bag that was being carried out of the residence.

“I know you have lost a lot in a short time”, Kryz said, a little unsure how to offer comfort. “I just hope you will be alright.”

“I will be better when we will finally catch that worm Tarro Blood as well”, Mako huffed. “I shouldn’t be happy over anyone’s death, but I _am_ glad you decided to put a bullet through that Eidolon guy’s brains despite the bigger bounty offer. I know it’s selfish of me, but–”

The Bounty Hunter put her hand warmly on the smaller woman’s shoulder.

“Anything for you.”

She noticed Mako’s eyes focus on her curiously.

“I mean, we’re partners, right? You got my back, I got yours”, Kryz added hastily.

Mako smiled at her.

“Don’t worry, _partner_ ”, she said teasingly and bumped the Bounty Hunter lightly on her arm, then sighed again.

“I’m so ready to get off this planet for good.”

“Before we do, I have a suggestion. No, a demand.”

Mako raised an eyebrow, waiting for Kryz to elaborate.

“We’re going to the bar.”

“Oh. Which bar did you have in mind?”

“Any. As long as they have alcohol and obnoxiously loud music so that I can’t hear any idiots trying to challenge me.”

* * *

Mako and Kryz arrived back to their ship a few hours later, giggling at an incident on the way back. Mako had to admire the Bounty Hunter’s quick wits and cool nerves that could practically make art out of deadpanning.

“Hey Mako, you going to bed already or would you fancy like, a couple more drinks? I know there’s at least some Trandoshan ale in here.”

“I guess one can of ale can’t hurt at this point”, Mako said with a smile, rather delighted about the idea of spending some more free time with her partner, especially now that they were out of the bar and didn’t constantly have to be aware of their surroundings.

“Great, I’ll just slip into something more comfortable”, Kryz said and went to her cabin. The only armour Mako was wearing was her battle jacket, so she just tossed it haphazardly into her own cabin.

Due to the compact design of their D5-Mantis it didn’t have much space intended for socializing, so they ended up hanging out in Kryz’s cabin, sitting on the large bed there. They were talking comfortably over a variety of topics, ending up opening a few more cans than they had initially had in mind.

If Mako was totally honest with herself – and she felt more honest after each can – she had had a crush on Kryz for a while now. At times she felt the woman was even flirting back at her, but she could never tell whether it was intentional or not.

The fearless Powertech had a good attitude and a sly sense of humour she liked. Despite her line of work she was level-headed and eager to find solutions other than meaningless murder and mayhem. It didn’t hurt that she looked nice, too, with her long black hair that was usually tied into a high, sporty ponytail, her warm, deep brown eyes and her light bronze skin that highlighted the balanced, muscular body.

Like Mako, she also had cybernetic enhancements. She had told her earlier that she had almost died some years ago as a tamed predator had been sicced on her during a particularly heated fight, leaving the left side of her face brutally lacerated. There were long scars visible under the implants, and even as her left eye looked like a normal eye, it was actually an implant as well.

After shedding her dark custom armour the Bounty Hunter had put on a tight sleeveless shirt and loose cargo pants, and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Though, to be fair, Kryz would have looked amazing wearing a plastic bag.

“–-And you aren’t really listening, are you?”

Suddenly Mako realized she had been caught daydreaming and she felt her cheeks heat a little.

“Oh, sorry.”

Kryz smirked and took a sip of her ale.

“A credit for your thoughts?”

Mako pondered for a while.

“You know, we have talked about a lot of stuff, but… you have never mentioned anything about your love life.”

Kryz laughed.

“Love life? I travel around the galaxy shooting people, I’m lucky I even have a life life anymore!”

They both giggled at that a little, then Kryz adopted a more serious look on her face.

“But yeah… I guess I have never been good at any of that. I mean, I have had a few relationships with… people, but those never lasted. I’m not a bounty hunter because I can’t do anything else. This is just what I am, you know? A little bit of danger, excitement and chaos do not bother me. Maybe it’s because of my ADHD, but I just need something to burn all my adrenaline on. The last person I was with was quite clear with me: either be with them or continue with this profession. And, well, as you can see, here I am”, Kryz concluded, shrugging her wide shoulders.

“I see. Well, their loss”, Mako responded, not missing the fact that Kryz avoided defining the gender of her ex, and continued: “I mean, I wouldn’t have a problem with you being a bounty hunter.”

Kryz looked at her, tilting her head almost comically.

“Of course not? We’re partners, after all!” She extended her arm gleefully, tapping her can against Mako’s can and taking another swig.

Mako grinned and shook her head. Maybe she was doing this wrong.

She noticed Kryz grimacing a little as she rubbed her shoulder line.

“Gosh I hope we still have med stims here somewhere. I was actually hoping that alcohol would help relax these muscles a bit. Seriously, I have had headaches for three days in a row already.”

“If you think it would help, I could try and give you a massage”, Mako offered.

“Would you really”, Kryz asked happily.

Mako moved behind the other woman on the bed and grabbed at what felt like solid steel tubes instead of a human body.

“Oh wow. Are you sure they didn’t put any robot parts in here as well?”

The Bounty Hunter chuckled.

“Don’t sweat it - you are free to stop any time, really. Believe me, I know what it’s like inside there.”

“Don’t give up on me yet”, Mako replied defiantly and started working on Kryz’s muscles.

After a while the impossible knots finally started giving in. Mako felt a bit guilty for the excuse to touch Kryz, but she told herself she was doing it to help her. Which was also true. She was a grown woman. Kryz was a grown woman. They had their clothes on. She had her consent. This was fine.

Then a little euphoric moan escaped Kryz’s lips and Mako had to bite the inside of her cheek. And it was not all. Suddenly Kryz removed her shirt.

“W-what are you doing”, Mako spluttered, as in the next instant she was greeted by Kryz’s bare, wide back.

“I thought it’d be nicer for you without the shirt causing extra friction. Your hands must be tired already.”

“I-I’ll manage”, Mako reassured herself more than Kryz. If she had thought she had been distracted before, this was something else. A part of her wondered if Kryz was doing this on purpose. What if this was just a dream and in reality she had already passed out? Maybe she should try pinching herself?

Kryz said something. What was it?

“Hmm?”

“I was just saying how incredibly good your hands feel on me”, the Hunter said dreamily, leaning into her touch.

Mako couldn’t believe it. Why did she have to phrase it like that? Now she was _definitely_ doing it on purpose.

_Do or die._

“Kryz… can I… ask you something?”

“Anything, Mako.”

_The way she breathed her name._

Somehow the words Mako was supposed to say turned into actions instead. She put her hands around Kryz’s shoulders and before she knew what she was doing, she had leant in and given a kiss on the Hunter’s neck.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. As she was about to retreat and apologize she felt Kryz reach behind her back, her hand gently stroking Mako’s hair. She exposed more of her neck, the gesture answering any other questions Mako might have had. Her lips found the Bounty Hunter’s neck again, her confidence growing each passing second. Soon she was sucking and biting the offered flesh passionately, leaving purple marks behind as Kryz’s little moans encouraged her.

Mako slipped her hands from under Kryz’s arms and placed them flat against the Hunter’s upper chest, just above her breasts.

“Y-you can touch them if you want”, the Hunter said in a husky voice and gasped as Mako ran her hands over the hard nipples, cupping her both breasts.

“I didn’t expect you to have nipple piercings”, Mako said in a low voice against Kryz’s neck, feeling the strong pulse against her lips.

The Bounty Hunter let out a throaty chuckle.

“Do you like them?”

“You’re the hottest woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on, I like absolutely everything about you”, Mako answered equally throatily, teasing Kryz’s nipples with her thumbs.

Her right hand started sliding down and over the flexed abs until she reached the waistband of the Hunter’s cargo pants. Kryz’s breath hitched as Mako’s hand slipped inside, soon finding the sensitive nub.

Kryz gasped sharply and squirmed a bit, spreading her thighs wider.

“Oh, Mako… that feels good”, she said with a shaky voice, pushing her hips against the fingers rubbing her.

Kryz was so wet. And there was a piercing as well.

“Were you expecting that, then”, Kryz asked thickly.

“I should have. I see that you are full of wonderful surprises.”

Mako felt the Hunter’s back press tighter against her chest as she stroked her clit with more force.

“Please, don’t stop”, Kryz pleaded suddenly, then her hand joined Mako’s, covering it and pressing it harder against her.

The Hunter turned her head as far as she could, so she could look Mako in the eye. They were both breathing hard, looking at each other intensely. Then their lips met and they kissed heatedly through Kryz’s orgasm, the Bounty Hunter’s strong hips jerking against Mako’s hand.

For a while they stayed like that, Kryz leaning against Mako who had her arms around the Hunter, resting her cheek against her thick shoulder, both of them smiling.

“I really needed that”, said Kryz finally. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kryz grinned crookedly at her.

“So”, Mako ventured, and couldn’t help being a bit cheeky. “We’re… _partners_ with benefits now, or?”

The Hunter sniggered.

“Oh, come on, Mako, I couldn’t have known if you were interested back.”

“So, you’re interested in me?”

“Well, to be honest, I rarely let women I’m not interested in inside my pants. I’m a slave to my emotions that way, I need a bit of feelings to get it going.”

“The most badass bounty hunter on this side of the galaxy and a romantic as well, huh”, Mako teased, earning another smirk and a kiss from Kryz.

“Indeed. And I always return favours, too”, the Hunter said with a gleam in her eye as she turned around and pushed Mako gently on her back, crawling over her.

She was still eager to get out of Nar Shaddaa and never return. So many things she would rather forget ever happened. She was unsure whether it was maybe the Universe balancing itself out or just delicious irony that her new favorite memories were now from there as well.


End file.
